


My Car!

by Little_Miss_Anime_Luva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Anime_Luva/pseuds/Little_Miss_Anime_Luva
Summary: Sam and Dean face the wrath of their sister after a hunt.





	My Car!

“WHAT THE HELL DEAN!?!?!”

Much to my annoyance, Dean’s only response was to look at me sheepishly and shrug.

“It’s not like it was our fault! There was a whole nest of vampires that jumped us.” Sam answered instead, having the decency to look embarrassed.

I took a step forward and looked at what remained of my once beautiful 1966 Ford Mustang. It looked like it belonged in the scar heap along with the dozens of scrap cars that surrounded us in the Singer Salvage Yard, much to my despair.

I ran my fingers over her roof, its deep blue coating was coated in scratches and had multiple dents all over the body. The roof had been caved in, while what remained of the trunk was hanging on pretty much by a thread… or hinge I guess. The front of the bonnet was almost completely crumpled in on itself. I don’t even know how they managed to get across the state from their hunt without breaking down or getting pulled over by the cops.

“Ambush my ass! It looks like you ran her into a brick wall at 60 miles an hour and then dropped a couple of people onto her from a two storey building!” I turned to look at my little brothers with a glare that could burn through steel and noticed both of them looking guiltily at anything and everything but me.

Wow. Good guess. “If that’s what happened, I swear to god I will throttle you!”

Sam took a small step back at my harsh tone, his Addams apple bobbing as he gulped.

Good. He may be six foot four of experienced hunter but as the eldest of the three Winchester siblings, I had a few tricks up my sleeve that meant I always came out of a fight on top.

Dean, on the other hand, stood his ground. “We had around 20 vamps on us at once, and I’m not talking the high-speed-chase driving-cars-through-city on us. I’m talking literally crawling-on-the-car on us. What else were we supposed to do?”

‘I DON’T KNOW DEAN! MAYBE WIND DOWN THE WINDOW AND TAKE A HACK AT THEM FROM THERE? ANYTHING BUT CRASH HER INTO A BRICK WALL!’  
All Dean gave me in return was a shrug which made me even more angry. ‘Or maybe I should give your car a taste of your treatment?’

Now THAT got a reaction out of Dean. He gave a little gasp and his eyes widened with dread. If I hadn’t been a hunter with years of experience I wouldn’t have noticed the almost imperceptible step to the right that he took in an effort to get between me and the Impala. Sam looked ready to bolt.

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. ‘Alright. How about this. As long as you can get it fixed by next week, I won’t take a sledgehammer to the impala’s bonnet.’ I said with forced calmness.

This time it was Dean’s turn to gulp nervously. He frantically nodded his head as he clenched his jaw with what I could only assume was determination. We both knew it would take more than a week to fix the damage dealt to my car, but Dean was too worried about what I would do to his car if he argued.

Satisfied, I turned away from the depressing sight of my car towards the welcoming glow of Bobby’s house. I heard the relieved sigh that escaped the lips of my brothers from behind my back and heard a frantically whispered; 'Ya gotta help me fix it, Sammy! It’s impossible by myself!’

I grinned as I stepped onto the porch. 'And boys,’ I yelled as I opened the door and looked over my shoulder at my little brothers, still with a huge grin on. They looked up at me instantly and slightly relaxed when they saw my smile.

'I’m glad you’re home safe.’

Their answering happy grins untied the knot sitting in my stomach that had settled there since they had left on the hunt.


End file.
